


Fairytales and New Chapters

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Beautiful Places, Cant Tag More, Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moreid, Rings, gazebo, it will spoil it, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: Moreid centric. Loving speeches. All around love. May continue but we will see.





	Fairytales and New Chapters

“What made you want to propose?”

“Just felt right.”

“Thanks for not doing the whole kneel thing.”

“I figured because we were already an out of the box couple why not keep it going.”

“So you build a gazebo that abruptly disappeared, asking for my ring size and bringing me to this place was all part of it?”

“Yep. Surprised?”

“Hell yeah and extremely happy. You make me happy.”

“And you make me happy. We have both had it rough but this is for us right now in this moment. I know there will be days when we are at each other’s throats or when we feel like is this worth it but I wanted to express to the world that I have you and you have me but more importantly that thru those dark moments you can look at that ring and know that I have your back, I’m in love with you, I trust you and I only want you. But to also see that you choose me to. There will be trials but I want them with you. I want you to know that I’m not asking you to change for me but to grow with me. I know marriage scares you and that was my biggest fear to ask and you say no or a simple why can’t we keep things the same. I would have accepted but I know in my heart it never would have been full. Spencer I don’t know when it happened but you have become my fairytale and now, I’m crying, because every day I look at you I feel like I’m wanted and when the day comes I want to know that I loved and was loved in return.”

“Now you got me crying but I’m glad. As you know I bottle up my emotions till I explode because that seems like the logical thing to do. I never believed in fairytales, romance, it was all science to me chemical reactions but you opened my eyes to show me it was something beyond that something that will never be explained and I’m glad for that because if we knew then people would stop searching for it. You have made me a better man, friend, lover, agent. You are my prince charming in shiny armor, you are my king and I am glad to be able to be the one you have chosen, I am proud to say that you are mine, and I am ecstatic that I will be living day by day, moment by moment with you."

“Look at us being all mushy.”

“Marry me?”

“Well pretty boy I think I already got that covered.”

“No I want to give you all of my heart back right now.”

“You want to get married right now?”

“Okay right now might be hard but by 12 pm tomorrow I want to be able to say I married the man I love and I have a husband and I am someone’s husband. We can do it here, find a struggling cheap college student to take pics, find someone to officiate it, get you a ring, go to a local bakery buy a cake and cupcakes, no tux’s though nice pants and drees shirts. “How about it will you marry me tomorrow?”

“I feel I like I’m doing something wrong to have you love me this much but hell yes I will marry you tomorrow. Don’t forget we need to get each other wedding gifts and no sex.”

“Woah baby ummm...”

“You heard me right genius, today was our last day as boyfriends, first and last day as fiancés and tomorrow we will be husbands. Plus, we got a lot to do.”

“Fine but I can’t wait to rock your world.”

“Please do because I’m banking on you seeing stars and passing out on me.”

“Challenged accepted. Are we really doing this?”

“We are. Scared?”

“No.”

“Any regrets?”

“NO. You?”

“I thought I would with not telling our friends and family but this is for us and it feels right.”

“I thought I would to but we can have a ceremony for them, tomorrow is for us and only us.”

“Hmm I love you.”

“I love you too now let’s go plan the day that turns into our new chapter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don’t know if I want to continue with two more chapters one being finding everything for the wedding and the last to be the wedding. So, let me know if you would like to see those or if I should keep this a one shot.


End file.
